A toutching story about heroisum
by sam rose
Summary: basicly the title!!!!!!


He lifted himsef from the burning rubble, he opened his eyes but could hardly see for the smoke,all he could see was a white bearded man in the distance , the smoke was choking him, he tried to walk but realised that he couldent as his right legs was broken, his arms were still working so he dragged himself alonthe rough ground, he cept cutting himself on the sharp rocks. He saw many of his friends laying dead on the floor he couldnt take it he startedto cry, hi tears seemed like rivers, the pain in his legs were over whelming, he fainted.  
  
When he woke up the pain was gone, he thought that he must have died and gone to the Havens, He stood up, he felt happy the pain had dissapeared, he was in a room with bright yellow walls and golden leaves finely painted across the top. He walked to wards the door, he opened it and stepped out, it was a beautiful day there wasnt a cloud in the sky, the birds wre singing the grass was green every thin seemed perfect.  
  
He walked to wards a river there was a few other Elfs there, he recognised one, only by photo, it was his great great great grand farther ,Princal,who had had his head swept clean of his shoulders in the last alliance. He walked up to him he hadent changed a day since the photo was taken.  
"hello"he said,  
"hello"said Princal  
"you dont know me but i know you, you are my great great great grand farther"he said  
"oh i see new relatives nearly every day i know some one who is related to me and is 10000034 years old"said Princal  
"cool"he said  
"can you remember your name or how you died or has your memory not come back yet" said Princal  
"no not, yet but the basics like people i have met before and my name is Longdon and i can remember sevire pain just before i died." said Longdon  
  
Their conversation whent on for along time but they didnt mind because they had eterniry to spend doing any thing else.  
  
He was walking down the banks of the river when he saw two people that he had met before, there names were Legolas son of King Greenleaf and Gimli son of Gloin. They were two of the Heros of Helms Deep. He had fought with them and was good friends with them ,  
"hi Legolas , Gimli"  
"oh hi " the said together  
"can you remember me"said Longdon,  
"of coarse" bellowed Gimli "you saved my life , i will never forget you"  
"you also saved many other people"sid Legolas ,  
  
There conversation carryed on for a long time, they talked of happy memories and of times to come  
  
"but the Haven isnt compleetly safe any more the treat of Saruman is in creasing he has found away to get into the Havens, knowone knoes how but he has done and is building up an army to attack up soon"wispered Legolas "we arnt supposed to tell anyone because we dont want any one to get worried."  
"what are we doing to try and stop him"said Longdon  
"theres not alot we can do"said Gimli,  
  
suddenly there was a loud bang and a few elfs came flying towards them, they jumped out of the way, the elfs flew into the river,  
"its Saruman" shouted Gimli, Legolas and many of the other elfs ran away and got there bows and started to fire at Saruman, He had brought about three thousend Orks, Gimli never went anywhere without his axe so he started ploughing trough the orks, Legolas had returned and fiered his bow directly at Saruman, Saruman must have used some sort of magic spell as the arrows just dissolved in front of him, Legolas and Longdon ran towards Saruman but he was to strong for them he picked them up and in was just about to kill them when,  
"aaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh"Gimli ran in and with his axe cut Sarumans hand off.Legolas and Longdon fell to the floor, Saruman swung and with one foul swoop cut Gimli's head off, Legolas and Longdon and thousends of other elfs ran towards Saruman and with all their might finaly killed him, now they had killed the main threat they turned on the orks, the orks ran away as quick as they could and a few of the elfs followed the discovered the gap into middle earth and with quite a few thousend magical spells, the seeled it.  
Legolas and Longdon ran towards Gimlis body they both started to cry, Longdon said i have all my memory back and shouldnt Gimli come back to life considdering he died in the Havens,"  
Legolas looked up towards him," .....no, because he was a dwaf and only elfs are immortal,the only way to get him back would be very difficult,"  
"he lost his life for us so i will try my best to get him back even if i die trying!!!"shouted ongdon  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
